User talk:Briggs1
All here hope ye make more changes an' make our wikia th' best it can be! If ye be havin' any problems or questions, please leave a message on me talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 14:48, July 19, 2011 Fair Winds u should write a blog and show the list of famed u have. Cannon Defense How did you do that glitch to go into the CD town? Fair winds, Captain Crimson Making a gallery for your famed Hey Brigs. Just some advice, if you want to make your famed and legendary loot pics look nicer you should make a gallery. A gallery will let you have a lot of smaller photos to take up less space, but when you click on them they will be full sized. Also you can make the pics spaced equally with multiple columns and captions. Also a gallery just looks a lot nicer than a ton of separate photos. To make a gallery edit your profile then click on the icon next to the "add a photo" it looks like three photos together. Click on this and then select "create a gallery" from there you can add your photos and change how they are spaced and sized. Good luck! - Leon dreadpratt 21:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem ;) - Leon dreadpratt 11:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Belt ﻿Hi, Briggs. Well, here is a brief summary of how to make a weapon belt picture. (I'll make a guide ASAP). First, arrange your weapons in an order that you like them, Second, take a screenshot of your weapon belt. After that, paste the screen into a blank powerpoint slide. Then, crop out the rest of the picture so just the weapons remain. Next, take screens of all of the weapon cards (or you can just copy the cards off the wiki). One at a time, crop the cards so that only the names and weapon identification remain (Seven seas Cutlass, Famed Cutlass). The first weapon card you crop is your model. (Make sure to make the names small so you can fit all 35). Next, repeat screening and cropping the cards until they're all the same size as your model. Then, you arrange the names to correspond with the pictures. ( I like to put the names of the weapons on the outside of the picture at the top, and work my way down. For example, if a weapon is in the first slot in a row, I'll put the cropped card above the cropped card of the SECOND weapon in that row, and so on.) When you've arranged the cards, it is time to draw the lines. All you have to do for this step is draw a line from the cropped weapon card to the correct weapon picture. Be sure to color the lines accordingly. Ex. Famed = blue lines. Good Luck and I hope this isn't too confusing. Lol Capt Shruikan 20:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) NP :) Capt Shruikan 14:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ meet up Hey Briggs, dont know if u have ever heard of me but im Matthew McMalley i was wondering if u wanted to loot sometime. Sadly i now have basic access :( :( anyways just leave me a message. cya MM&WB 12:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC)MM&WB